


Un Bon Fils

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, Underage - Freeform, Yes you read that right, during Prince's Gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: The Regent says goodbye.





	Un Bon Fils

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place near the end of Prince's Gambit. 'Louis' is the name I gave to the Regent.

There was blood, still, dried and flaking off of his neck. But other than that Nicaise was still lovely, expression relaxed and eyes closed as if he were sleeping, even if his cheeks and lips were beginning to go gray. 

Louis reached into Nicaise's jewelry box, fingering silver rings and long strings of shining opal beads until he felt the cool hardness of pearls against his palm. Dark emerald earrings and gold bangles that had tangled in the pearls' net fell from it as he lifted it, clattering off of the dresser and into the shadows of the room. Let the servants scoop them up, tuck them into bonnets and pockets and take them home. Let his body be scattered to the far corners of the earth.

But this, ah, this he would keep, if only for a little while.

He laid the intricate net of pearls across Nicaise's hair, stroking those dark locks and finding a curl still sticky with congealed blood, slicked into a hook big enough to fit his little finger through. He let his fingertips trail next to the white cheek, smeared paint streaked through with tears, and then to a mouth that had held both sweet kisses and treasonous words. He remembered those lips pink and swollen from his attentions, remembered cupping a hand to the warm curve of that cheek, to the back of his neck where the curls of hair were soft and new. 

Louis leaned down, then, and kissed the cool forehead, the still mouth. There had been boys before him and there would be boys after him, but none quite like he'd been: clever and cunning, each word sharp as a knife's edge and cutting to the bone.

No. There had been one like him. And there was, still.

He straightened up, putting Nicaise's head into the stamped leather saddle bag and closing the flap as gently as a mother putting her child to bed. He handed the bag to the waiting guard, who took it without a flicker in his stony expression.

"Take this to Ravenel," the Regent said. "Show my nephew that I am not to be toyed with."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr @cyberphuck!


End file.
